I hate you with ALL My heart
by Lawful-Lawless
Summary: Kara is in a living hell what worse could happen? A certain English man might complicate life and the Bare knuckle champ might or might not have been involved. Wade Barret/OC/John Cena
1. The Pain in my

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~I only own the plot and Kara...~

Kara screeched. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"

She was dragged away as John Cena was on the mat face down out cold.

Several other raw members tried to stop Wade as he dragged Kara Serenity along.

"Paws off, she's mine." Wade let go and whacked Randy, The Miz and John Morrison as they tried to stop him.

He lift Kara and ran the rest of the way towards the Nexus locker room but was stopped as he tripped over R-Truth's foot.

Kara picked herself up and ran.

She ran around the corner to see Zeke. "Crap!"

She muttered and round house kicked him in the face.

She flipped over the sagging body of Ezekiel Jackson.

She landed on her hands and flipped onto her feet just in time to see Eve. "Kara!"

She shouted but it was too late.

Kara felt the steel collide with her head and she groaned falling onto her face.

She watched as Eve was grabbed and her muffled scream could be heard as Kara slipped out of the conscious world.

* * *

"What happened?" Morrison asked.

"We lost Kara." Randy Ortan replied sighing.

"How." A quiet voice in the back asked.

The voice belonged to none other than Elizabeth Whiterose, Kara's sister.

"John Cena lost in an unfare fight then Barrett took her. Sorry Lizzy." R-Truth patted her on the back.

"Nooo!" Liz fell down with a cry and fell face first onto the floor.

The camera man helped other superstars lift her off the floor onto the bench with Cena.

"Cena, You and only you can save her." Liz whispered and slipped into sleep.

"We own it to Lizzy and Kara to save her!" R-Truth remarked.

"We'll do it togeth I can't stand to see my sisters sad or crying."

A woman dressed in a black dress and cloak at the back of the room spoke up.

"Jillian?" Randy asked quite supprised.

You see Jillian basically never left her room unless she was wrestling and she never spoke unless it was important.

"Jillian this does not concern you." Jerry 'The King' Lawler spoke out.

"But it does." Jillian whispered back.

* * *

"You want what?" Kara demanded

"A soda." Wade repeated

"I'm not your MAID!" Kara screeched.

"I can fire you!" Wade called back

"I might as well switch brands!" Kara shouted angrily.

"You already belong to us because of John Cena."

Wade laughed and Kara flew at him beating the shit out of him.

"Get the hell off me you stupid Bitch." Wade threw her off and she hit a wall.

"Go to hell Barrett!" Kara said in defiance.

"Had you just listened." Wade sighed and lifted Kara by her throat.

"I hope you die." Kara croaked and he tortured Kara until she couldn't move.

Bleeding and broken Kara slid down the wall and Wade exited to room.

Kara pulled out a phone dialing a number. "John...Help..."

Kara whispered and she slipped it into her gown slipping into a dazed, Pained sleep.

* * *

Kara woke up after last nights ordeal.

She looked beside her to find that she wasn't alone.

Kara slid out, crept outside and slipped silently down the stairs.

Kara sat in the resturaunt alone.

She heard a creak and looked up to see Randy Ortan creeping down the stairs.

She saw several others and waved softly.

John Morrison and R-Truth waved back and Cena sighed.

Behind them Jillian ran down softly and ran over.

Kara's eyes opened wide as Jillian flew towards her and glomped her.

"Jillian can't breath..." Kara whispered.

"Oh sorry." Jillian let go and sat down with the others.

"You okay KK?" Lukith, Kara's brother asked.

"So so. I had him ask at like 4:00 Am for a fucking coke!" Kara whispered angrily.

"That's not fun." R-Truth commented.

"No Shit Sherlock." Kara retorted with a snap.

"Hey he was joking." Cena backed him up.

"Thank you captin Obvious!" Kara sigh slumping.

"Kara why don't you get some rest?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Because the British Bastard is in my room!" Kara snapped.

"We're trying to help!" Morrison and Ortan whispered in unison.

"Sorry, No Sleep and Pain in the asses make me seriously royally pissed." Kara sigh.


	2. What to do with her

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~OCs belong to me, WWE is not mine :(~

Wade had slept with Kara.

Now he lie alone wondering what to do.

"Hmm what should I do... Perfect."

The Brit smirked an evil smirk and quietly evil laughed.

Wade dialed someone on his phone.

"Hello, Yes... I need your help for an idea. Okay."

Wade explained and a gruff voice on the other end whispered

"Concider it done."

Wade hung up and got comfy.

That's when he noticed the empty space where Kara once was.

"Crap she got away!" Wade mumbled curses under his beath and he got up putting on clothes.

He slipped downstairs and heard the conversations that was going on.

"The Fucking Brit Woke Me At Four AM For A Fucking Coke!" Kara whispered.

Wade tried to contain his laughter until he heard something else.

"Well you could take yourself off the market, Oh and you don't have to repeat yourself."

Was the cold reply of the viper.

"Are you trying to tell me something Randy?" Kara asked with a hint of embaressment.

"Maybe, but still think about it because i'm fr- Ow! What was that for!"

"Stop trying to get with my sister!" Hissed Jillian (Lunarheart Not the other Jillian).

* * *

Kara was in her thoughts when she heard The vipers suggestion.

'Did he just try to...'

"Randy!" Kara slapped him and punched him square in the jaw.

"Wha? Ih waz a sugestion!" Randy said rubbing his jaw.

"Jesus Randy! I will NEVER date you!" Kara almost screamed.

She pulled out an MP3 Player and played What the hell by Avril Lavigne.

She sang softly. "All My Life I've Been good but now I'm thinking What The Hell."

"Nice voice."

"Randy knock it off!"

"What?"

"Just stop." R-truth seperated Jillian and Randy.

"Well I could always go for a celt..."

"If you even touch me I will break your arms so fast you won't even know until the pain comes!"

"Try it!"

"Stop!" Two new voices came from the stairs and White cat and Black cat walked over.

"Fine...But if she says so..."

"Randy!" All the people in the room whispered at him and he slid low into his chair.

"Okay backing off." Randy said sliding as low as he could.

"Speak of the devil!" Kara cried as Wade came out of the stair well.

"Kara my room now."

"No."

"Kara." Wade raised his voice.

Kara walked over and towered over him easily.

"No."

Their bodys brushed but Kara didn't notice that or the lust in Wade's eyes.

* * *

The others walked over and Morrison got in Wades way.

"No way are a prissy brit like you, touching my sister!"

Came 6 voices from down the hall.

"Come over here!" Black cat and White cat called out to the other sisters.

"Okay we're coming!" Came a deep voice from the shadows and a fallen angel stepped out.

"Luna, could you maybe walk a little slower?" A red head asked a brunette.

Kara decided to explain seeing the confused look on Morrison and R-Truth's faces.

"I have 11 sisters, Me, Bella, Elizabeth, Luna, Crystal, Dio Della Morte, White cat and Black cat, Jillian, Tyrandie and Dio Della Vita."

Kara finished and they both understood once she pointed to each sister in turn.

"Oh. Okay." Randy said for the both of them.

"Don't worry, your not the first to ask." Kara reassured them smiling.

"If your all finished, Kara meet me in my room in two minutes."

"For the last time Wade, I WILL NOT BE BOSSED AROUND!" Kara screamed.

It took only minutes for all the superstars and divas from both brands to get down stairs to find out what was happening.

All the while Kara and Wade wrestled on the floor.

* * *

As the superstars and Divas arrived Kara knew she was in deep trouble now.

No one had ever tried to attack Wade that was inside his group.

"Crap." Kara shouted as Wade grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

She waved to the others softly as Wade dragged her up the stairs.

"What do you want Wade?" Kara demanded angrily.

"I want you." He whispered and kissed her hungrily.

Kara gulped as Wade whispered what Wade would do.

"Oh My God..." Kara whispered as he pulled her into his room.

His hands were at her hips and he pulled her into a deep hungry kiss.

His hands slowly slid down into her pants...

* * *

Kara awoke in a small black bus that belonged to The Corre.

"What-" Kara started and Wade shushed her.

Kara sigh and turned on her I Pod.

Her favorite song was playing and it matched what she felt like right now.

Kara sang along.

"Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see

But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh

There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see

But I won't go  
No I won't go down  
Yeah "

Kara sigh once it was done.

"Encore?" Justin whispered.

Apparently all the guys liked her song seeing all their eyes on her.

"Uh..Um...Okay? what song?" Kara whispered back.

"Kryptonite?"

"Okay."

Kara switched the songs and prepaired

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!"

They cheered and Kara blushed and for once she felt apart of the group.


	3. What happend KK

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~OCs are mine rest are owned by WWE~

"Kara your on."

Kara stood alone on the stage feeling the crowds eyes on her.

"I haven't Been here since I joined Corre other than to follow them and wrestle,"

"I plan to try to get free but, I fear it will turn. I don't want free or fired,"

"I would rather Free or stay in a suck-ish life style. Unfortunately it is not my choice."

Kara sigh and then CM Punk came out.

"Kara, Kara, Kara, Tsk tsk, You have so much potential and yet you waste it so very much! You should be ashamed,"

"I have a proposal, If I beat you in Hell In A Cell you belong to Corre and Nexus, If you win I will talk to Wade to let you free."

"Why should I trust you?" Kara demanded.

Wade and the other Corre members decided to get involved.

"Hold on Punk, I have something to add. If you do that then it will be handi-capped,"

"You and me verses Kara, Free or Slave. Kara accept it."

"What? No! I have no say! How 'bout a tag team?"

"Fine deal. Who's your tag team partner?" Wade questioned

"Whoever wants to. Later on I guess I'll to a call out."

"Fine good." CM evilly smirked.

"Actually, Whom ever wants to be my tag team can come out and fight for it they want."

Cena, Orton, Morrison, Gabriel and Kozlov from Raw and Undertaker and Kofi from Smackdown.

As soon as Undertaker all but Cena left.

The two stood in the ring staring, Then Cena took off his hat and shirt.

The two shook hands before starting the fight.

It was over quick and Undertaker stood victorious in the ring. Kara and Taker shook hands and they walked back to the back.

Cena sigh as he sat down in catering.

"Your just in love." Randy said and John's friends sat at his table.

"Guess so." Cena sigh once more and looked at Kara as she sat down with The Corre.

"She's unhappy... I just wish I could help."

"In what section?"

"Randy!" The others at the table cried and he was slapped by Jillian as she sat down.

"What!"

Kara was in Wade's locker room when Wade walked over.

He slammed her against a wall and released his anger on her.

She slowly stood in the middle of the locker room when Wade walked over to her.

He looked at her then kissed her.

Kara was brought a back and struggled to get free but her body had different ideas.

"I know you like it." The Brit whispered in her ear and made her shiver.

She was pulled into another kiss an found her traitorous body kissing him back.

His hand roamed and she moaned softly.

Wade continued slowly and started to undress her.

"Stop." She whimpered.

"No." He groaned softly and continued kiss her.

Kara could see the lust and she was afraid of it.

She tried to run but he pinned her and finished undressing her.

He slid off his own ring gear and slid himself slowly into her.

Kara tried to scream but his mouth covered hers and he picked up the pace.

Her body arched in pleasure and she moaned into his lips.

"What do you want." He asked licking his lips.

"You." She whispered back he then felt himself reaching his climax.

Wade shoved hard and filled Kara, she moaned and took deep breaths.

Wade dressed and left leaving a sobbing, beaten, Battered and broken body of Kara on the floor.

* * *

Kara dragged herself to her clothes, slid them on then dragged herself to the lockers.

She tried to pull herself up but made a huge mess and a lot of ruckus.

Kara sigh and slid down bleeding and in pain onto a bench that wasn't flipped over.

"Kara?" A knock from the door.

"Yes?" Kara said in a low voice.

"Can I come in."

"Okay." She whispered.

John Cena came in with Morrison and R-Truth.

"Whoa!" They all leaped back in surprise and shock.

"Kara did he do this to you?"

"Please John don't-"

"Listen Kara, Your hurt and need a trainer maybe the hospital. Your going to tell us what happened."

"No." Kara whimpered as Miz entered and towered over her.

Kara sigh. "I can't explain it's too painful."

"It's okay KK." Jillian pushed her way into the room and hissed at the others.

"Okay the plan worked, Now what to do?"

"Just wait Black sparrow, Wade will give a signal then you well let me explain..."

The man on the phone listened.

"...Once that's covered take her to the house of Janus. He will then take her to me..."

"Yes master I understand." The man nodded and jumped out of the rafters and soared towards the exit.

"Kara we have bad news."

"Yes?" Cena asked for her.

"Kara can't wrestle for the next 5 months."

"WHAT!" Kara screamed and jumped up.

"Okay that was a joke to get you up but take it easy. You almost had your ribs crushed."

"Alright Doc but never do that again. Cena, let's go."

"Okay then..." Cena said akwardly and they left.

Randy and several others met them in the hall.

"Fans still outside?"

"Yes. Best to look inconspictious."

Kara slid on a white robe and flipped up her hood.

"Blood thirsty fans I can handle, Male wrestlers concerened for me I can't."

"Why?" John Cena asked.

Kara flipped him and held him an inch from the floor.

"Because I can take care of myself." Kara growled and Cena backed off.

"Okay okay. backing off." The other wrestlers had costumes to make them look different.

"Okay let's go." Kara smiled under the hood and they walked through the fans.

There was even T.V. Stations.

Kara and the others tried to run but they were discovered.

"Hey that's Kara!" Someone shouted and Kara flipped down the hood and ran, hair flowing in the wind.

"Run Kara!" Randy shouted and they ran towards police cars.

They could see Kara trapped in an alley until she remembered her Acrobatics.

She backed up, ran up a wall, she flipped behind the crowd, landing on her hands she did a hand spring.

She landed behind the row of police with riot shield.

* * *

Kara managed to make her way to the police car and hopped in the back.

Kara sigh as they drove to the hotel.

"Think the crazy brit will try and find her?" Cena asked Orton quietly.

"I believe in anything after that brutal attack. You okay Kara?"

"Yea...I guess." Kara muttered and stayed silent the rest of the way.

Randy Orton helped Kara and Morrison steadied her.

After what Wade did the rest of the locker rooms were pissed.

Kara told them not to hurt him but she received many a people saying.

"He Hurt you, Raped you, made you unable to walk and your telling us not to hurt him?"

Kara waited till they got her crutches.

At those other times her adrenaline rush let her feel no pain but that was until the little tricks.

Kara entered and everyone stared in pity, sorrow, guilt or in Wade's case lust and cockiness.

Kara went to the elevator and was followed by the viper.

"Remember your coming with us, If Wade lays a finger on you again I will break his neck and you will have to be protected."

Randy warned her ahead of time just in case.

"Alright as long as no one follows me in the bathroom or reads my diaries."

"Deal." Randy and Kara shook on it and Kara went to packing.

Randy helped until she pulled out her diary and said she was going to write in it.

'Dear diary,

I know I shouldn't think this, I hate him right?

I mean if I hate him shouldn't I have fought back?

I think I'm in love with my enemy, my most hated and my personal hell!

Not to mention the man who put me in the hospital and raped me so bad I can't walk!

How could I fall head over heels?

Sincerely,

Kara.'

She sigh and locked the diary.

Kara shoved the last things in her bag and walked out trying to make it out before Wade finds her.

Unfortunately Lady Luck was not on Kara's side because the first person who came out of the elevator was Kara's 'Personal Hell.'

Kara turned and limped away but Wade caught her easily.

"Hold on Kara. You have to be punished, You missed a meeting."

"Not now." She whispered and tried to call Randy.

She dialed his number but Wade turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

Kara felt her legs give out and she fell onto her bad leg.

Kara screamed out and tears streamed down her eyes.

Wade pulled her up but she fell again.

Soon Evan, Morrison, Orton and Cena ran up the stairs and saw Wade with Kara at his knees.

"What did you do?" Cena demanded.

"Me? She fell."

"Help..." She whispered as tears fell down her face.

Randy lifted Kara and gave her her crutches.

The four of them escorted her and she was soon joined by Sin Cara and Rey who had become friends.

"Hey." She whispered and held out her hand and shook with Sin Cara.

"Let's get out of here."

They all jumped into Cena's rental car and drove towards the next Raw and Smackdown, Barrie Ontario Canada


	4. Pain pain without hope

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~OCs are mine rest are owned by WWE, Yay more views! Feel bad for Kara though~

Kara sat in silence daydreaming of what could happen to her future.

'If I told them what I thought of Wade they would either kill me or put me in an insane asylum.'

'But if I keep the secret I won't see Wade unless he attacks me and goes that extra step which I hope not.'

"Kara something on your mind?" Morrison asked.

"Uh...No...Not really...Just uh...well..." Kara stuttered and gave up.

"No nothing." Kara sigh.

"Oh...Okay." Morrison said blinking.

"So where are we staying?" Rey asked Randy.

"I believe 'Monte Carlo.' Okay?"

"Yes i'm good now." Rey smiled and Randy sigh.

Sin Cara sigh and muttered illegible words under his breath.

Kara picked up her bag and searched for her diary, unable to find it she let out a hiss of annoyance and zipped her bag up.

"What?" They asked at once.

"My diary." Kara sigh.

"Gone?" Cena asked.

"Yes what did you think?" Kara hissed in annoyance once more.

"I was just asking! No need to get all prissy." Cena shouted then regretted it.

"Stop the car i'm walking." Kara told Randy.

"Kara i'm not letting you out."

"Randy let me out now." Kara was losing her cool and patience.

Randy didn't stop and she punched him as hard as possible on his arm.

"Ow!" Kara groaned and she tried to get rid of the pain.

"Your fault. I warned you, now shut up and sit tight." Randy said scowling.

"Your injured so you have less strength." Rey explained.

Kara moaned and rested her head against the window crying softly.

"Shh don't cry." R-Truth spoke up and rubbed her back softly.

They stopped at Monte Carlo inn and joined the other superstars.

* * *

"Put me down!" Kara shouted as Randy had her up on his shoulder.

She repeatability whacked him on the back.

"Maybe if you behaved." Randy mumbled fighting back lust.

"Randy I can see that look in your eye. Put me down before I call John to kick you god-dammed ass!"

Kara shouted angrily.

Randy wondered how she could tell.

'I can read your mind that's how!" Kara hissed.

That's impossible! Randy thought.

"No it's not...Where are we going...Randy this is your ro...Don't you dare!"

Randy wasn't listening, the voices told him what to do and he did so.

"Randal Keith Orton if you so much as try it I will-"

"Your threats are empty Kara." Randy whispered

"JOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!" Kara screeched.

Randy hissed as John burst in and lifted up Kara.

"What happened?"

"RKO boy here tried to fuck me!"

"What! Randy What the fucking hell is wrong with you! This is Kara your friend!"

"I don't k..k..know wh..wh..what came over me..." Randy whispered.

"Well Kara's been through a lot Randy just leave her alone and put lust aside."

"John-"

"No Randy." John told him and helped Kara up and out of the room.

John came back.

"What now John!" Randy asked very angrily.

"Listen Randy, your not the only person who wants Kara's body. I admit it okay I lust her too but,"

"Not now?" Randy answered.

"Yes, not now put defense infront of lust." John told him and pat him on the back when and angry shout could be heard.

"Wade get the fuck off me! No! Let me go you fucking crooked nosed bastard! Fuck you!"

"Crap I left her alone!" John shouted as he whipped open the door. Kara and Wade where no where to be found. Crap!

* * *

Kara sat in a dark room with a gag, Blindfold, handcuffs and rope ties on her legs.

"What do you want!" Kara snapped as the gag came off.

"You and your body." Kara's 'personal hell' answered, his voice filled with lust.

"Why Wade why?" Kara whispered.

"Because everyone lusts you. I was the only one who decided to do something about it."

"Well you can go to hell and Mr. Barrett if I wasn't tied I would have been kicking your ass before you could blink!"

Kara shouted and struggled against the bonds on her legs and wrists.

Wade leaned towards her and kissed her earning a moan and what he heard as 'More.'

"I know you love me your diary told me, you know the one you dropped?"

"You God-dammed, lying, stealing, mother fucking, shit-faced, ass hole, crooked nosed, bastard!" Kara shouted

Kara felt him twist her broken leg.

"Now that's no way to talk to your superior. Now beg me."

"For what?"

"What your body wants, needs."

"Please Wade?"

"Please what? What do you want?"

"I Want you to *mumbled words* Please Wade." Kara whispered.

"Louder. No mumbling crystal clear."

"I...W...want you to...*Mumble*...Wade..."

"Answer Kara!" Wade shouted and twisted her broken ankle more.

"AHHHHH I want you to fuck me okay! Just stop the fucking pain!" Kara screamed them tears streamed down her face.

"That's a good girl but your missing the magic word."

"No please no more." Kara whispered as Wade moved her foot.

Wade twisted it.

"AHHH GOD Wade I want you to fuck me please!" Kara shouted.

"Finally. Alright just let me get ready." Wade told her and one light came on.

She watched as he slowly undressed, he slowly lubed his cock and smirked as she watched hungrily.

"Your such a tease." Kara whispered as tears fell down her face.

"Don't worry muffin, it'll be worth it." he whispered in her ear and untied her.

He carried her bridal style to the bed and retied her.

He smirked slowly sliding in the head of his throbbing cock.

She moaned and bit her lip.

He then shoved in fully fast.

Kara let out a hiss and tried not to scream.

He thrust then soon she found herself bucking her hips and her back arched in pleasure.

He sped up and she closed around him.

He released and so did she calling out his name as she rode her wave of pleasure.

Moaning, Kara lie unable to move beside Wade.

"Damn you and your sexy Britishness." Kara groaned.

"Well round two right now." Wade smirked

"Also i'll take that as a complement."

Wade climbed onto for round two.

~This is fun... Please review and tell me what you think or what I should do.~


	5. Now what

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~Sorry 'bout not updating figured out something.

Well thanks for reading this far.

I only own the sisters of destiny, Kara and Lukith rest are owned by WWE :( ~

Jillian opened her door to see Randy and John.

"What now?" Jillian asked sounding pissed off.

"Uh...Randy heard voices, tried to fuck Kara, I had a talk with him, while that happened..." John started.

He lowered his voice.

"Wade took Kara and I heard Kara but by the time I got to the door she was gone." John whispered looking at the floor.

"WHAT?" Jillian screamed causing several heads to pop out of doorways.

"JOHN YOU IMBECILE! YOU DUFUS! YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH A WOMAN FOR 1 MINUTE!" Jillian shouted at him.

A calm voice came from the kitchen.

"John come here sweetie." It said and he looked up.

Jillian sigh and moved out of the way to let John but stopped Randy.

"He can come too Jillian." The voice calmly said and Jillian let him pass suppressing another sigh.

Randy and John entered the kitchen to find several of the sisters sitting there drinking, eating, reading or talking.

"Hello." Came a chorus and all stopped to talk.

"John, Randy, we need your help. You have to get Kara back before he can try anything." Begged a brunette with silver eyes.

"Yeah!" Said the red head with red eyes.

"Please?" Asked the two twins Black cat and White cat.

"Do it for us?" asked the two fallen angels.

"Begging won't help." another brunette with blue eyes told the others as she sipped her coffee.

"Luna, you say nothing will work!" Exclaimed a woman with silver eyes and blonde hair at the brunette.

"Wait what are your names?"

"I'll answer that Randy,"

"see the one with Red hair over there arguing with the brunette with silver eyes? That's Bella Niki arguing with Elizabeth Whiterose,

The two twins are White cat and Black cat, the two fallen angels are Dio Della Morte and Dio Della Vita. Vita has white wings Morte has Black,

Brunette with blue eyes is Luna Redrose who's arguing with Crystal Sapphire, the Blonde with Silver eyes

There's Kiara and Jillian you already know. and then there's me. Tyrandie Silentwhisper."

"Uh okay." Randy stated and looked at John.

John was staring at nothing at all.

"John, John Hello?" Randy asked.

* * *

Kara gulped.

Right now she had to Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal .

Kara spun the wheel for challenger and stipulation.

_Click-clack Click-clack click click click click click cli-ck cli-ck._

Teddy long spoke up.

"Kara your challenger is Undertaker, Edge, Wade Barrett and Lukith in a Doomsday Cage match!"

Teddy long announced when the familiar sound filled the arena.

_Bloop bloop._

Micheal Cole stood up, walked over to the laptop, opened it and spoke into the microphones above it.

"I have just received another manager from the... I mean another message from the anonymous GM,"

"And I quote. 'Kara Serenity not only will this be a doomsday cage match but also if you win Wade must let you free of Corre.'"

On the titan tron Kara disappears going downwards and falling out from the camera view.

The camera man looks down at the unconscious body of Kara and notices a dart in her neck.

The camera man gulps and tries to run but gets hit in the neck and falls over the cameraman gets a foot shot as someone tried to help them up.

The camera guy apologizes to the man who turns out to be, oddly enough, Sheamus.

"It's okay fella'r ye didn't know." he replied and the camera shut off.

Kara pulled the dart out and took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Kara helped Sheamus up then they helped the cameraman up and walked off to get ready for their matches.

* * *

Kara walked out to Savin' Me by Nickelback, Lukith then came out to What The Hell By Avril Lavigne, Wade came out to Corre Theme.

Lukith and Wade had a look of fear when The Phenom came out to his music while Kara looked him dead in the eyes.

Not only were they in a three story cage but there was a lot on the line.

Lukith said if he lost he would join whomever won, Wade said he'd let Kara go if he lost, Kara said she would buy the winner a car but it has to be a convertible, and the dead man?

Well he put up his brother on the line which Kane didn't take to easily but luckily, with a lot of serious soothing from Kara, Kane agreed.

All shook hands but Barrett and soon the match was under way.

The ref almost fell off the cage luckily he was saved by Kara.

Unfortunately as soon as Kara helped him up and let go of his hand Lukith and Wade hit Kara by accident on Lukith's behave Kara fell off the demonic structure.

She fell and landed on her feet not dead but really pissed off.

Kara jumped up ran up the ramp and booked it up the stairs as the dead man pinned Lukith.

The ref counted to three and Lukith passed Kara as he ran down.

Kara ran at Wade and did her special move, Angel's grasp.

Kara climbed the cage, swooped into Wade's arms and then she flipped off kicking him in the face and knocking him down face first onto the steel.

She started to grate his face like cheese but Taker stopped her by choke slamming her and he tombstoned Barrett.

He pinned him and got the three count making Wade leave the cage.

Kara and Taker death stared and what was funny was as soon as Kara started her deathstare Taker backed off and both fought.

Kara went for angel's grasp but flew straight into a chokeslam and then a Tombstone Piledriver.

Kara kicked out when he pinned her and so finally after about two minutes of them brawling Taker locked in hell's gate's and Kara was tired and tapped.

* * *

Kara told the judge the last bit of her story.

"...And I decided that enough was enough and filed a report against him."

"Why did you not do it in the first place?" The Attorney asked.

"At first I was afraid but then I realized it wouldn't go away and I thought to end the whole thing." Kara said in a voice like a whisper.

"And what does the jury decree?" The judge asked once Kara was finished and the jury had stopped talking.

"We find the defendant Wade Barrett, Guilty!" The Elder of the jury announced to the judge.

"Fine the sentence and charge for Mr. Barrett is 10 years in prison and 1 month on community service."

"Should you so much as touch Mrs. Serenity you will have a life sentence and no parole."

* * *

Kara walked out of the court even more scarred because if Wade even got out... No don't think like that.

Kara told herself and kept walking and was stopped by the press.

"Yes?" Kara asked a woman in a business suit with a wacky hair-do.

"Mrs. Serenity is it true that you had feelings for Mr. Barrett?"

"Absolutely not. Mr. Barrett was power hungry, cruel, evil and demanding."

Yes?" She asked another reporter.

"Mrs. Serenity define what you think Evil is."

"To me Evil is an antagonist, crude, wrong, bad." Kara stated and walked away from the crowd.

Kara slipped into her car and sigh.

"I can't believe it's over... well time to get to work." Kara muttered as she pulled out of the parking lot and towards the arena.

Kara started to drive and tried to stop at the red light.

"Holy crap my fucking breaks are out!" Kara screamed as she stamped on the breaks.

Kara saw the car heading towards her.

"Fucking great, just fucking great..." Kara muttered as the car rammed into the side of hers.

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

I saw nothing and felt nothing.

"We're losing her! Clear!"

A man's voice from above and I felt a jolt.

"God that fucking hurts!" I swore aloud and they stopped.

"Uh doctor?"

"Yes nurse Daisy?"

"I think she's talking with no heartbeat."

"Nurse Daisy I believe your right."

"Would you please get this thing off me?" I asked opening my eyes and struggling against the machinery.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'me." The doctor said gulping and they pulled the stuff off me.

I looked at the machine that showed my heartbeat but it was blank.

"Not again." I sigh and whacked my chest making my heart start.

_Beep beep beep beep_

"What the fuck happened?" I asked rather annoyed at being pulled away from something important.

"You we're about to be claimed dead by a Mister Vince McMahon after you were hit by a car."

"Yeah because my breaks were literally tampered with on purpose!" Kara said very pissed off.

"You have a lot of people waiting on your condition. Would you like to see them?"

"Meh sure. Probably important." Kara said sliding off the bed and she walked out of the surgery.

"Kara? We thought you were dead!" The Miz basically shouted and all looked up.

"Thanks for the support guys... I will always come back and you know that!" Kara smiled.

Jillian got up and ran over jumping up and hugging her sister.

"Jillian...Choking...Can't...breath..." Kara choked out as her sister squeezed her.

"Okay let go or she will die." Black cat and white cat said trying to pulling Jillian off.

"Undertaker, Kane, Big Show help?" The sisters shouted trying to pull Jillian off.

Soon enough everyone was helping and they separated the two.

"Jillian." Kara looked her in the eyes and Jillian shrunk back and shuffled into the crowd of superstars and divas.

~Find out what's wrong with John next chapter, also switching to first persons next chapter :) ~


	6. Tracking Janus

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~Time to find out some things that need to be solved! I only own my OC's~

Wade's P.O.V

I sat in the cell pissed off at life hoping to be free.

"Mister Barrett?" I heard the sentry call out.

"What?" I snarled.

"Your being released on Parole by a mister Janus. get packed."

"All right." I sigh and got up.

Soon I was ready and I walked out only to be greeted by limo.

"Is this some sick joke?" I asked.

I gasped at the face of diver.

"Miss me Wade?"

Kara's P.O.V

Kara gulped.

"He's out on parole Miss Serenity. The man left you a note though."

Kara listened to the man.

He slipped her a note then waved, smiled and left.

Kara took the note opening it.

'_Kara,_

_I have plans for you and we're coming for you._

_Remember, We are Never alone,_

_Janus.'_

"Awww Crap!" Kara mumbled and walked towards the two men who could help her.

On the door was a plaque.

'B.O.D'

'Brothers Of Destruction'

Kara knocked.

"Kane, Taker I have a favour to ask of you... It involves Janus..."

* * *

Wade's P.O.V

I looked at the driver again.

"Are you gonna stand there with your mouth wide open or are you coming?"

"I never thought...How long has it been?" I asked with eyes full of curiosity.

"Long time. Monday night Raw 2011." The man smirked.

"So what's your Vendetta Triple H?" I asked with a devious grin.

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

"I have heard Triple H is back...And he's looking for me." I sigh.

"We have to hunt him down?" Undertaker asked me.

"Apparently before he hunts me." I sigh and Jillian Lunarheart followed me.

"Come on. We're hunting down Janus once and for all." Kane said to us and we left for the hunt.

* * *

John's P.O.V

"Hey Randy! I need your help!" I called to my friend.

"Hey John what's...You have to be kidding me." Randy shouted at me.

"Ah ha ha. Very funny now help!" I shouted from my Cake prison.

Randy burst out laughing and instead ran to meet Vince McMahon.

"Randal!" I shouted after him.

_Damn it! Gotta get help! But how..._

I tried to come up with a plan to escape but instead I saw the lights go out and I felt like I had been move.

I opened my eyes and groaned.

I was hanging above of the ring stuck in the cake surrounded by laughing fans.

"Ha ha very funny now help!" I shouted at the laughing woman in the ring.

"Sorry Johnny boy but you are a prize!" She laughed.

_Prize for what and who?_

I received my second answer.

I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, That drive the girls wild, I've got the moves, that really move 'em. I send chills up and down their spines.

I'm just a sexy boy, Sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy, Boy toy, I'm just a sexy boy, Sexy boy, I'm not your boy toy.

Shawn ran out to the ring followed by an angry person.

I hear voices in my head, They council to me, They understand, They tell me things that I will do, They show me things I'll do to you, They talk to me, they talk to me!

You got your rules and your religion, All designed to keep you safe, But when rules start getting broken, You start questioning your faith

I have a voice that is my saviour, Hates to love and loves to hate, I have the voice that has the knowledge, And the power to rule your fate

I hear voices crying, I see heroes dying, I taste the blood that's drying, I feel the tension rising.

Randy Orton ran out after Shawn and was followed by another Angry person who had a sledge hammer.

It's time to play the game, Time to play the game! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Ha, ha, ha

It's all about the game, and how you play it, All about control, and if you can take it, All about your debt, and if you can pay it, It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it...

I am the game, you don't wanna play me, I am control, no way you can change me, I am have heavy debts, no way you can pay me.

Kara came in between Triple H and The Corre.

After them came out The new Nexus and they looked at the Me filled Cake to the chained up, pissed off Kara Serenity.

"This match is a No Holds Barred For Kara Serenity and John 'The Cake' Cena!" The announcer gulp and slid out the ring.

"The challengers are The New Nexus, The Corre, Triple H, Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels!" The announcer finished.

_Ding ding ding_

* * *

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"And Your Winner THE CORRE!"

"Not again." Me and Kara groaned at once.

Kara's attempt at catching Janus failed and I over heard the guys talking about it.

"You okay?" I whispered as I was rolled out next to Kara ahead of The Corre.

"Just fine." Kara hissed to me through clenched teeth.

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

_"Just Fine." Kara muttered through clenched teeth._

I followed John 'The Cake' Cena down the hall followed by The Corre.

"I suggest we make a run for it Cakey." I muttered to The Cake.

"Yeah you try that and maybe get someone to get me out of this fucking cake!" The Cake hissed back.

"See Ya!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could towards freedom.

I looked behind my and ran face first into an open door.

"Fuck! So fucking close." I swore and jumped up holding her broken nose and running towards the exit.

"Kara Serenity get back here!" I heard Wade shout.

"Yeah, Fuck you too Wade!" I shouted and slipped into my car, turning the keys I drove away towards the nearest hospital.

I arrived and tripped face first into the door.

I passed out there and slipped into a coma.

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

"Where is Kara!" I heard wade approach me and I was being held by the front of my robe.

"L-l-let g-g-go y-y-your ch-ch-choking me." I stammered and tried to breath.

I could feel myself slipping away slowly.

"Where is she?" I heard Wade's demanding voice far away and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I don't know." I whispered before closing my eyes and letting go of my consciousness.

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I watched my boyfriend attacking my sister Bella.

"Justin! Stop it! Leave her alone!" I begged him.

"Go Elizabeth. Your next." He growled.

"She said knock it off!" Black cat said as White cat force threw him into a wall.

"I'm sorry Justin but it's over." I murmured into his ear before we helped up Bella and left.

"Never come back!" Black cat and White cat stated at once and we headed towards the two people we could trust.

The B.o.D, Kane and The Undertaker.

* * *

Undertaker's P.O.V

I was talking to my brother when the door opened.

"Taker? Kane? We have a problem." I heard Lizzy say with concern and fear within her tone.

"Yeah?" I hear Kane state as he got up and he looked out the door.

"Uh bro? You might want to see this..." He gestured for me to come.

"What the..." I started to say before my eyes widened and I looked at the unmoving Bella, Jillian and both Crystal and Luna.

"Who did this?" I asked, my eyes flashing.

"The Corre. We can't find Kara, Dio Della Morte, Dio Della Vita or Lukith." Black cat sigh.

"Tyrandie said she was busy and couldn't come so we turned to you!" White cat sobbed and Lizzy patted her back.

"I'm going to kill them." I stated and Kane and Lizzy held me back.

"Taker! Listen. The Cake, The Viper, I'm awesome boy and Mayonnaise boy are going after him." Lizzy told him.

"Sheamus loves Bella, The Viper loves Liz, The Cake loves KK, Awesome boy loves Crystal and you love Jillian!" Kane patted him on the back.

"Uh I think also Rey likes White cat and Rhodes loves Luna." And with that I heard Luna gulp and hug Kane.

"Help me." She whimpered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come in I guess." Kane muttered and tried to pry Luna off his waist.

"Anybody gotta crowbar?" Kane asked very pissed off.

"Nope. I could find triple H and ask for his sledgehammer." Elizabeth sigh as Luna hugged her.

Liz only patted her on the back and all sisters gulped spontaneously as a voice came from down the hall.

"I think they went that way Barrett." The stage hand sigh angrily.

"Thank you." Wade's English voice floated down the hall and Undertaker closed the door.


	7. Kara, what's your story

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~It's been a while...Sorry I have had a MAJOR block but I am fighting it!~

Cena's P.O.V

"Jillian, what's the matter with Kara?" I was referring to her odd behaviour.

"It's about her past... It wasn't the best... I'll explain...

_Flashback_

_A little child was picked up._

_"She's perfect... Why would anyone not want to abandon her?" The woman asked softly._

_"I don't know but remember the child will be yours to take care of." The man told her and walked off._

_"Well, let's get you home Kara."_

* * *

_"Hush child, It's alright. Be calm." The woman sigh before rocking the child and humming._

_"Be quiet up there!" A shout from downstairs made the child whimper but she kept silent._

_The mother put her down in her crib and left._

* * *

_Kara looked up with fearful eyes at her dad who held a bat._

_"Now Kara you've been a bad girl."_

_Kara whimpered in responce and kneeled._

_"I'm sorry daddy." She whimpered and she held back all emotions except fear._

_"Never let it happen again and never, EVER leave anything out or your mom will get hurt more and so will you..."_

_Kara knew the threat and nodded before walking over to mom._

_She looked to make sure dad was gone and called 9-1-1._

_"Uh yes, my mom is hurt and I need help. We live at 62 kinstreet. Thank and please hurry."_

_For three Kara was smart and had many-a manners because she would get hurt if not._

_"Mommy the people are coming to help." Kara murmered into her mom's ear and got up at the sound of knocking._

_"Yes, she's over there."_

_"You seem a-little young to be handeling this."_

_"Yes I know but I'm the only one here and mom's hurt." Kara lied._

_"It's okay." The doctor said before getting her mom out of there._

* * *

_"Are you lost kid? Shouldn't you have a parent with you?"_

_Kara shook her hear and looked up at the officer._

_Kara's tear streamed face, battered and bloody spoke for the hard-ship._

_"No my mom was hurt and daddy was out." Kara whispered before pulling her legs up and crying softly._

_"Hey, it's okay..." The officer began when a doctor with a grave look on his face came out._

_"I'm sorry but we lost her."_

_"No." Kara whispered and cried to herself._

_Nearby The Undertaker paced._

_He stopped at the sound of crying and looked over at the child that was curled up and crying._

_"You okay little one?" A calm voice came above her and she looked up._

_"I-I-I-I g-g-guess." Kara stammered and closed her eyes._

_"It's okay." He kneeled and comforted her before she got up and walked - alone - out the door._

* * *

_She ran away alot and got into watching wrestling and drawning perfect pictures of the wrestlers._

_Prefrebley 'Taker and The Harts._

_Kara, once when she was 6 walked all the way from her home in Tampa, Florida to Montreal to see the show that became The montreal screw job._

* * *

Cena's P.O.V

Jillian let out a deep breath.

"That all?" I asked softly.

"No... Hell no... I just think Kara would like to tell you or give you her journal." Jillian sigh.

I walked over to Kara and gulped.

"Uh Kara? Could I talk to you about your...past?"

"Jillian told you. Here take my journal I don't think I could explain." Kara whispered and gave me a journal.

"Okay?" I replied and walked off towards my locker room.

* * *

'Taker's P.O.V

I looked at Jillian beside me.

"You told John?" I asked.

She nodded. "He needed to know."

I paused before nodding.

"So who do you think Wade or Cena?" I asked.

"Really? Really? Really?" she asked.

"You sound like the Miz."

"AWESOME!" Came from next door.

"No That," She sigh. "Was The Miz."

* * *

Kara's P.O.V

I looked at the locket in my hands and felt tears rise.

"I'll try to continue for you mom." I whispered.

I heard the door open and hid the locket.

"I told you I'd be back." I heard the voice and a blade slipped across my throat.

A hand went over my mouth.

I kicked hard backwards and ran from the room.

"I won't go with you!" I shouted and ran... straight into Punk.

I turned and ran left only to find Triple H.

I ran right to find a door.

I slipped inside and slid out the window.

"Catch me now bastard." I whispered and smirked.

I landed right into the arms of... of...

* * *

_Nine months later_

Dr. Arnold Switzer's P.O.V

I ran into the ER quickly.

I pulled up my mask getting ready.

"Okay ma'me take deep breaths."

"Okay I'm trying." She sigh calming down.

"Please tell me how my sisters doing?" Another woman asked me.

"I don't know yet." I bit my lip and ran in.

"Okay so if you feel you need to push then push when I say." I told her taking over.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay. Now push and keep pushing. Push! Push!" I shouted and she did until a baby's cries filled the room.

"It's a healthy baby girl. Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"I'll name you Jade Luna Calaway." She smiled.

"Luna." The baby cooed.

I smiled and ran out do the next room.

* * *

'Taker's P.O.V

I stood outside pacing.

"You can go in Mr. Calaway." A nurse smiled at me.

I walked in to see my wife holding a baby girl.

"You coming or are you going to stand there like a statue?" She laughed.

"Don't rush me or I will tickle you Jillian and you can't run." I looked at her and laughed.

The baby cooed and giggled.

"Well mister Calaway say hello to Jade Luna Calaway." Jillian smiled and I held my daughter.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, tears streaking my usually fierce face.

"And you are the big bad vampire?" Jillian asked sarcastically.

"I have come to take my bride and daughter. Oh no my teeth." I laughed and smiled while tickling baby Jade softly.

"You know we will have to tell the part poopers." Taker sigh and pretended to look down.

"Oh you big suck up!" Jillian smacked my arm.

"You can come in!" Jillian hollered.

A few people stumbled in and Kara rolled up to the bed.

"Could you please for once watch were your- Oh hi Jillian, 'Taker." Kara got up and brushed herself off before bowing.

John took her hand but she moved it away to hug Jillian and me.

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

"Alright so uh Ester?" I asked her.

"Yes Jillian?" She responded.

"Never thought we'd make it. Catherine and Athena are big!" I smiled.

"I heard Kara was here." She smiled.

"I swear if you tell her you created her with your mind she might just give you an Angel's Grasp." She told me.

"I know but I did!" I stuck out my tounge.

"Immature for such a high rank. Eh Catherine?" She laughed.

"Not as bad as you Athena." I retorted.

"I could always tell Wade..."

"I will then proceed to kill you or tell Justin..."

"Tell us what?" They stopped.

"Uh nothing!" We straightened up.

"I would kill you if he was gone." I hissed through my teeth.

"Same." She retorted.

"As soon as he's gone let's find Kara and 'Taker. Maybe we'll find Steph. I thought she came. I whispered.

Wade and Justin shook their heads and left.

"Alright. Let's go!" She smiled and we ran out into the halls.

WWE Blooper time!

The titain tron read and I started to show funny moments.

Funny screw up 1.

Kara stood infront of Kane as the camera rolled. Kane had glasses on and was reading the script. "Guys it's rolling!" "What?" Kane dropped the script and jumped. "Ha ha gotta run bye!" He shouted and ran. Kara facepalmed and tried to walk away. "Kara get over her!" Wade shouted off set and Kara slipped faceplanting. She got up with a bleeding nose. "I'm gunna Fucking kill you!" The bleep came off time and Kara ran after Wade down the halls.

Screw up 2.

John was sitting at catering alone. he looked around forgetting about the camera and walked over to the desserts. He grabbed an entire cake and started stuffing it in his mouth. He looked as Kara entered. "Holy ****!" Kara screamed and slipped. John jumped up and hit his head to slip and faceplant. John got up covered in cake and walked out to the ring still covered in cake and blood. The camera flipped to Kara in the ER in Wade's room beside him. "I swear when I get out I will Fuc- Oh it's you again camera." Kara looked at the camera and scowled. It focused on Wade who was snoring loudly and drooling. To top it off there was a John Cena T-shirt on his chest and he had a huge snot bubble.

Screw up 3.

"And your winner from La, Californa, England, Canada, Tim- Ted Debeeousy!" The announcer screwed up big time and looked at the person. "I mean here is your winner from Barrie, Ontario Canada Kara Serenity." The announcer blushed and Kara jumped up. Wade hugged her and kissed her. When she open her eyes she flipped and kneed him where it hurts. She also took John's plate of cake and shoved it onto Wade's face. She took a bit off his nose and licked it. She shrugged and walked away leaving a disappointed Cena, an unconscious Miz and a Cake-face, in pain and very unhappy Wade Barrett.

Screw up 4.

"I love you." Lukith was shocked at that. As soon as they thought the camera was off. "WTF! I'm your sister Kara!" Lukith took of her mask. "It was in the script! I am not les! Infact I might be pregnant and you say that? WTF is your problem!" Kara shouts and leaves set. Kane was behind Lukith. "Now that was fucked up and scary." Lukith nodded.

Screw up 5.

"I don't wanna." John whined and tryed to grab a piece of cake. "John put on the Tie before I strangle you with it and hang you." Kara muttered and pulled him away from the cake. "Do you want the 'Suprise.' in the cake out early?" Kara asked. He shook his head. "Then wait." I told him. Elizabeth walked in. "Yay!" She jumped for joy and glomped Kara. "Cut the cake." Kara instructed. "Okay!" Elizabeth slid the knife in when... Randy Orton jumped out of the cake. "SUPRISE!" He shouted and Elizabeth fainted. "Holy crap Randy you killed her!" John shouted. She got up after a minute. She went to open a gift when... DX poped out. "SUPRISE!" They shouted and she fainted. She got up and 'Taker popped up. "Suprise?" He asked and she fainted. "Okay enough with the suprises." Lukith stepped out from behind a pillar and turn the camera off. But before that... "CAKE!" John shouted and jumped on it.

The crowd was in tears and all were laughing. In the back Kara was pure red with embaressment and so was John and everyone else.


	8. DOUBLE BONUS!

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~I love the first bonus so I made a second! please if you can make a suggestion! I need a plot twist!~

Kara's P.O.V

I sat on the hospital bed with my sister hold my hand.

"God! This hurts... now I know what you went through!" I sigh and took deep breaths.

"Well at least it wasn't a huge deal right?" Jillian asked.

"Right. And the father cares a whole lot!" I sarcastically remarked.

"And that's a load of Bull! Let's watch RAW! It's fun." She sigh and turned the T.V On...

* * *

Catherine's P.O.V

I scribbled into a card and slipped under Heath's and Gabriel's locker room door.

Me and Athena crept out of view as a camera man watched.

Heath opened the door and picked up the card.

He sat down on the bench and read the card aloud.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet and so are you..."

He smiled at the poem but frowned when another card folded down.

"...But the roses are wilting,

And the violets are dead,

The sugar bowl's empty and so is your head." He paled.

"...Your next on the hit list... Love the Black widow and Poem writer." He audibly gulped and jumped up, running.

"Poem writer let's go."

"Yes let's Black widow." us two stood up in our black robes and left.

* * *

I dropped the same card at other superstar's locker rooms.

Randy Orton, Wade, Ziggler, Punk, Miz and I left one at Vince's office.

They all looked scared shitless reading it.

I walked to my room and wrote on a dry erase board.

I wrote names, warnings, dates and times.

I made a hit list.

Wade was first, then Miz, then Punk, Heath and Gabe, Randy and last was Ziggler.

They all needed to shut up plus we hated those guys.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Wade looked at the screen and blushed a dark, dark red.

~Screen~

Wade looked around.

He eyed the cake and shoved it in his mouth.

One look at the vegetables and he looked disgusted.

He heard footsteps and wiped his face.

He grabbed a rib and sat down as Cena came in.

"No cake again... hmm that's odd... Know anything Barrett?" Cena asked and Wade shook his head.

~Off screen~

Wade got up but felt a hand keep him down and Wade gulped.

~On screen~

Randy looked around then slid into an unmarked Locker room.

The cameraman followed. Randy sat in a chair and picked up a book.

Putting glasses on he opened the book. He lifted a box of things onto the table.

Inside the box was D&D miniatures and a map.

He got the campaign ready and spoke into a walkie talkie.

"The dragon is set, enter." He said and waited.

The Miz crept in with Barrett, Punk, Kane, Christian, Alberto Del Rio, Zeke and Yoshi Tatsu.

They took seats and in walked Catherine and Shawn Michaels.

"Say a word and your dead." Catherine scowled and sat down with everything she needed.

* * *

Catherine sat looking intense.

"I use my bloodied ability. I transform my Elven Longtooth into a Lycanthrope!" She smirked and smiled.

"I use Death claw." Catherine said and rolled her dice.

"Yes! I kill you dragon with a blow of 26 to it's HP!" She smiled and Randy groaned.

"I'm gonna revive the party please?" Punk asked and rolled his die.

"All but English rose and Red claw are revived." Punk smirked.

Barrett scowled while Zeke placed a card down.

"I use self resurrection!" He smirked and laughed.

~Off screen~

All of them drooped their heads except Catherine who shrugged.

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

I tapped my foot in silence waiting for the DNA testing done.

My mother had called and she had said I was adopted.

Ester beside my patted my back as she couldn't help me otherwise.

I was if full shock and time passed by quickly.

"We'll talk to you once the result come in from the lab." The nurse told me and I got up.

Me and Ester walked to the door.

We walked out into the cold November air.

"You think... Maybe... I don't know... I might find my real dad?" I asked Ester.

"I think so. Maybe you'll get lucky and find him easily." Ester sigh.

"Yeah... maybe..."

* * *

_At the Lab_

Doctor Donald Kenneth's P.O.V

I look at the sample.

I blinked and my eyes widened.

"Polly? Have look at this." I cried.

"Woah! Don do you know how special this lineage is? We are holding a century old royal lineage DNA in our hands! and it ends with a WWE wrestler..."

"Two of them? How could that be? Unless... Hmm this is interesting." I rubbed my chin.

"Holy carp!" Polly exclaimed.

"We're making a special visit... To Jillian Catherine Bryce." I read.

She nodded and we got up from our chairs running out of the building.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V

Polly and Don sped down the high way.

Jillian and Ester returned home.

Catherine, Jillian's 'Mom' felt horrible and sat down crying softly.

Kara struggled away from Wade and gave him a hard kick right where it hurts.

Wade got up and read the note.

Wade ran out the door into his car and drove down the highway.

John and Randy got up and ran out the doors and into their cars.

Polly and Don swerved and fishtailed past a collision.

Wade slammed on the brakes and had the air bag go into his face.

Randy and John tried their brakes.

Neither worked so they both jumped out of their cars.

Polly, Don, Wade, John, Randy and a mystery figure all stopped at the exact same crash.

The mystery man stepped out.

Standing there was a pretty pissed Kara.

"We going or what?"

She asked and all of them started the trek to Barrie, Where Jillian and Ester slept peacefully.

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

I rubbed sleep from my eyes and yawned.

Getting up, I walked into the kitchen to have left over Popeyes chicken from last night.

I heard the door bell ring.

"What the fuck now?" I mumbled under my breath cursing.

"hello?" I asked and my breath hitched.

"Wha-wha-what's going on here?" I asked the party at my door.

"We have huge news that could change your live Jillian Bryce." The man on the right said.

"So big that... well... you could be in very deep shit right now." Wade told me and I gulped.

"Come on in." I told them. _Into the chamber of secrets._ I added in my head and lead them in.

* * *

Ester's P.O.V

I yawned and went downstairs.

"Jillian? Hey what's going on..." I asked cautiously.

"Well your best friend has a royal blood line to a name known to all christians."

Jillian was already pale and shaking. Kara was holding onto her and stroking her hair.

"She's related to Jesus Christ?" I asked bewildered.

The man nodded before continuing.

"It ends with two WWE superstars."

"Wade Barrett was the first and the second John Cena."

The woman read from a piece of paper and passed the paper around.

Wade and John looked shocked, I paled, Kara rocking a pale, shaking and scarred Jillian.

"So who's the mom?"

"Catherine Hazel Bryce- Dinkin."

"She was my mom the whole time?" Jillian asked for the first time.

"Yes."

* * *

Wade's P.O.V

I looked down at the girl.

"How is that... possible?"

"It is presumed that Catherine had two boyfriend. You two.

She was pregnant with Jillian and somehow another sperm got in and became apart of the egg and hence two dads."

"That's what you know?"

"That's what we think. Nothing on this is certain other than the lineage. No clue otherwise."

I sigh and looked over at the girl.

"What now?" I asked John and Kara.

"Uh I have to get back to the hospital."

"I have to go see Catherine."

"I have to tell Vince."

"I'm staying here you guys can go now."

"Do you have a car we could borrow."

"Uh yeah there are two cars in there and one outside. The white Cadillac however I do still want, the other two. Meh?"

"Okay well let's go." I yawned and got up along with John and the others.

We left my daughter and her friend confused and bewildered.

* * *

Jillian's P.O.V

I looked at Ester.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled.

"I know right? Imagine if Miz was my dad." Ester fantasized.

"He might be." I shrugged and heard a knock at the door.

"Aw Crap not again." I said opening the door letting Miz in and two people in.

* * *

_At the arena_

Teddy Long's P.O.V

I walked out to my music.

"Now Playa's, I bet your wondering about the interruption but we have received news on three topics."

The Titian Tron lit up and had the numbers one, two and three.

"One why we had the bloopers."

1. Blooooperzz

"Two Wrestlers daughters."

2. Wrestling's newest stars

"And three who the Gm is."

3. Gm's true identity.

"But this will be revealed on Raw."


	9. Here one second gone the next

_I Hate you with all my heart_

~Last Chapter. I plan to write a sequel but that will be another time... I only own the OC's...

Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm glad for you guys who continue to read but I really am finding it hard to continue.

Not only that but I am having a hard time coming up with things, My muses are not helping and already I am thinking of ending this.

There might be a second if I can find the heart to do it but until then...

My friend Ester keeps telling me to continue but I don't think I can and I just can't see this continuing I do have a bit more to add but I don't know.

Sorry guys. I just can't do it.

~Dio Della Morte

P.S. I will be making a forum for entries to a contest.~

* * *

Kat'rin's P.O.V

I looked at the TV and gasped at the figures. I dropped everything and my blacket and ran to get my phone as the news played.

_"-Police state that miss Kara Serenity, Wade Barrett, Black Widow, John Cena and Randy Orton have disappeared."_


End file.
